FNaF: Origins
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: This is about my (Kalypso) FNaF Character Origins, First fanfic don't judge. (this is a shared acount-Kalypso) please read and review
1. Chapter 1Rainy Days

Hi guys this is Kalypso and Kari these are **_our_** FNaf origins SOOOO lets get started!

* * *

Hello there. My name is Spring Bonnie and I'm here to tell you about the day I got my memory back.

I was waking up in the diner, finding nobody there, like usual, on a Wednesday morning. But today, exitement was in the air. I knew today would be special. As I woke up I realized I was soaked to my springlocks. I had hoped no one tried to use me today. I stood up and yelled "FREDBEAR WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP WHEN IT STARTED RAINING!", when I turned, I saw him waking up. "Oops..." I said as he stood up. I could tell he was soaked also. He looked mad just then. He yelled "WHY THE $#© AM I SO %*!%(= WET!" I'm glad our voice boxes bleeped out swears or we would be in trouble. I told him the bit that he didn't know then he told me to go into my human form, I had a long dark blond braid, a pale yellow dress shirt, golden vest, dark gold skirt, pale yellow knee socks, gold mary-janes and green eyes.


	2. When it rains part 1

As I go to say something I hear disturbia by rihanna and a shower running. We look at each other and say "Plush bonnie"(a/n Plush bonnie is past plushtrap) we know plush bonnie sings in the shower plus she LOVES disturbia. He tells me to go get my "brother" we called guy Spring Bonnie my brother because we look simalar "oh, and make sure to wake spring Foxy"he says over his shoulder. "sure, why don't I wake jinx aswell" I mumble but fredbear heard me and said "that's a good idea you should wake Alyssa while your at it" I almost wanted to slap that smirk off his face. After I woke the others I went to take a shower as plush bonnie past I noticed she was wearing MY spare uniform "why are you wearing my clothes" I said,Her reply was "because YOUR an a**", her voice box didn't bleep out swears. I walked away to take my shower I had anger ishues that I try to control SO thats why I walked away. I turned the water on I took my shower and quickly got out to see my brother standing there! "what the hell do you think your doing" I said quickly grabing a towel to cover up. "UM UM UM UM UM UM I DON"T KNOW" He yelled walking out. After I get dressed I hear Alyssa, Jinx and Brian talking " I think we should give them back basic memorys", just then I fell through the doorway. They stare at me uh-oh "How much did you hear" alyssa said in a snake-like voice. "Nothing" I said, I was good at lying thank puppet. After that I left for the stage, the second I see fredbear I smile

* * *

There you go, this is writen by kalypso and edited by kari also Please Review and stay creative BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! E:3


	3. When it rains part 2

**Hello readers this is Kalypso of KalypsoKari87 I have Decided to get rid of swears unless necessary BUT It's not going to disappear, I will bleep it out Thought. SOOOOOOOOOOOO let's get on to the story**

* * *

As I walk up Plush Bonnie says " I bet I could fit both of my hands in my mouth", me and fredbear facepalm. The second she put two fingers in her mouth her jaw snapped close. I could hear muffle words and swears, the perfect time to tease her (and no I'm not a bad Anthro). "why don't you press the button on the back of your head, OH wait you can't" I laugh Plush bonnie gives me a death stare on the other hand Allysa flinched when I said you can't? "Not the time for jokes Spring Bonnie" Fredbear hissed at me, he had used my full name that was it. " BUT WHEN YOUR WATCH YOUR BEST FRIEND BLEEDING IS" I scream, "THAT WA..." he began "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW, HUH DAN YOU WATCHED ME BLEED" I had started to cry. " Dan?" I hear SF behind me, I don't know where the name came from. I turn still crying to see plush bonnie push the button with the wall? "I guess we should call you PlushTRAP now" I say jokingly after I stop crying, We all laugh. When I look at plush "trap" to see she's laughing in between groans of pain. A sticky, thick, red, delicious...no not delicious disgusting thats the right word and crimson liquid leaking from the holes in her hands. she's shaking and can't move her fingers.

* * *

 **There you go, what happened to plushtrap, What happened to Spring Bonnie, what will happen next find out in the next chapter of FNAF ORIGINS** (lol, total drama outro)


	4. Look at This , Kari's insane

**So you guys, I'll be posting a chapter a little while after this but look what I found**

Kalypso, this is Kari (duh) and I have something to say. Please don't read this...

IWUBGOLDENFREDDYSOMUCHHEISSOFREKINGAWESOMEANDSCOTTISASHITFUCKERCUZHEMADEFNAFFOURHALLOWEENEDITIONONLYAVAILIBLEOFFOFSTEAMSOICANTSEENIGHTMARIONNE

 **Well yeah I** ** _think_** **kari has gone crazy, bye**


	5. Christmas Special

**Yay it's Christmas, here's a peak into the fnaf future**

"BONNIE" I yelled, "WHERE DID YOU PUT THE PRESENTS". "No where" he said putting his head into the room, "Why?" He asked. "Well we are going to springs and Fred's Christmas party right" I said, "well duh" he said. He tends to mess with me like that but that's why I love him, he has his own unique charm. "Well go get navi, Cadence and Noah" I said while trying to lean over to get something, keyword trying. "You sit down, I'll get that" he said, "I'm pregnant not in a wheelchair" I told him. "How about this, I'll get navi and cadence while you get Noah ready" I said plainly "Sounds like a plan" he said in a fast manner before running to Noah's room. I walked over to navi and cadences room, Navi was on the floor playing a FPS. Cadence was reading something on her tablet, I don't know how the two get along so well even with their major differences. The door opening snaped them out of their own little worlds, "Party time" Cadence said to navi with an air of excitement building. I pulled out their outfits navis being a longer red shirt, green leggings and black Mary-janes. Cadence has a red mini dress red and white striped tights with red heels

 **Thats you sneak peek for the future, it's only half of the real chapter**


End file.
